Trick-or-Treating: Olympian Style
Hey buds! I know Halloween is over already but I had no time to publish this story. Most-okay, ALL of these characters didn't exist way back then, but just bear with me here. And here, Kronos was never exiled to Tartarus. So here it is! It was Halloween night, and the little Olympians were pumped up and ready to go! They were already in their costumes. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were the Three Musketeers. Hera, Artemis, Demeter, and Aphrodite were the Teletubbies (Hera was Tinky-Winky, Artemis was Dipsy, Demeter was La-La, and Aphrodite was Po). Athena was Dora the Explorer, Dionysus was her trusty sidekick Boots the monkey, and Hephaestus was Bob the Builder. Apollo and Ares were the Avengers Hawkeye and Hulk, in that order. They grabbed their hundred-drachma pillowcases and got ready to have some fun! Their first stop was where Atlas was holding up the sky. Of course he couldn't give out any candy, but a basket full of it was placed in front of him. "Take....as much as....you want..." he groaned. The Olympians did so, and after they sang the "Do You Like Waffles" song to Atlas, they left(Atlas didn't even know what a waffle was). Then they swung by the Underworld. Cerberus was dressed up as a Hallowiener dog, and he let them pass without any problems just this one night, because it was Halloween. The gods visited every place there, Isles of the Blest, Elysium, even the Fields of Asphodel. But not the Fields of Punishment or Tartarus, because they were too innocent to picture what horrors lay in store(except Hades). The rest of the night passed smoothly, until the gods went back to Olympus to trade candy. Aphrodite divided up all her loot with her fellow Olympians because she didn't want to get fat. Now you might think that was pretty nice of her, and it was, but that was when all the chaos started. Hades was complaining that he didn't like the types of candy that she had given him. Hera was saying it wasn't divided up evenly. Zeus kept saying that he should have the most because he was the most important god. And to cap it all off, Ares had randomly started throwing candy at all the gods. From there, it was an all-out war. Olympians were wrestling, candy was flying everywhere, and everyone was shouting like you've never heard before. Then, all of a sudden, all the candy disappeared. The gods stopped yelling and fighting. Then a deep, powerful voice came from the sky. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!?!?!" Everyone froze. They knew that voice. It was none other than Kronos. The Olympians were too stunned to do anything. Kronos continued, "Rhea and I let you guys out alone for Halloween and THIS is what happens? You guys should know better! So, to punish you, I say NO CANDY FOR ANY OF YOU. And that's final." Kronos didn't speak anymore, except to randomly start singing, "Gangnam Style." When he was done, all the Olympians burst into tears. THE END Category:Humor